The Deadly Triangle
by doosy
Summary: Harumi and Mei and Yuzu are in a lovers triangle. Harumi and Mei fight over Yuzu, trying to win Yuzu's heart. In the process, they fight over Yuzu so much that they end up breaking her. Literally. Yuzu has a fatal accident from the two and ends up in the hospital. How will Harumi and Mei cope? Will the two ever learn to get along? And most importantly, who will win Yuzu's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus.**

Chapter One:

Yuzu shifted, groaning in her sleep. She heard her alarm ringing loudly from her phone.  
"Okay okay, shush." she moaned, impatiently slapping her phone. Squinting from the artificial light, Yuzu finally turned the annoying alarm off. Her hand snaked to the other side of the bed- Mei was gone, as usual. Mei always left earlier to go work on school stuff before school had started. Not to mention what had happened last night…

_Yuzu quickly followed Mei's steps, pensive from the arguing. She hated seeing Mei like this. It hurt her more than it hurt Mei.  
_"_Mei! We are only friends! Best friends… I do not love Harumi more than I love you!" she frowned, her heart racing. Mei, who had her back to Yuzu shook her head.  
_"_That's not what I saw in the locker room." Mei simply said, looking back at Yuzu for a moment. Her amethyst eyes looked like they wanted to burst into tears, but Mei held her composure.  
_"_I-It's not what it looked like! We were just playing around!" Yuzu explained, trying to get some empathy from Mei, who was already getting in bed for the night.  
_"_Pinning someone down like that is not playing around. You should know of all people. Goodnight Yuzu." Mei snapped, ending the argument before she went to sleep. _

Yuzu sighed, rubbing her puffy eyes. Crying at night was not good. Especially over Mei. For the next half hour or so Yuzu got ready for school. She dragged herself out of bed and made herself look presentable. Grabbing her bookbag and phone, Yuzu headed for the door.  
"Goodbye Mama! Love you!" she yelled, seeing Ume sleepily walk out of her room. Ume smiled.  
"Have a nice day!" she replied, heading for the bathroom.

Yuzu walked to school, dreading the day that was yet to come. It wasn't school in general that Yuzu wasn't looking forward to… it was Harumi and Mei. For the past month, Harumi and Mei have been having fights. Over Yuzu. Both of the girls wanted to have Yuzu all to themselves. Both went to extreme lengths, and it all ended up making Yuzu have more problems. The argument Mei and Yuzu had last night was a great example. 'When will this end? I don't know if I can take anymore…' Yuzu thought as she walked into the academy.

As Yuzu walked into the academy, she was soon surrounded by girls who were all wearing the same thing, going to the same destination. Nevertheless, Harumi easily spotted Yuzu.  
"Yuzucchi! Over here!" Harumi smiled, waving. Harumi was by some lockers that were near the entrance. She had been waiting for Yuzu like she had done every day.  
"Hey Harumi." Yuzu answered, keeping a straight face. Harumi quickly noticed, frowning.

"Is something wrong? You're missing the bright and energetic part of you that I usually see." Harumi said, trying to get Yuzu to look at her.

"Harumi, because of you Mei won't even look at me." Yuzu confessed, keeping her gaze on the ground. The two arrived at Yuzu's locker. Yuzu began to unpack her bookbag while Harumi stayed silent. Finally, Harumi thought of what to say and broke the silence.  
"Well, what did I do?" Harumi asked, partially knowing what she had done. Yuzu clenched her fists, trying to stay calm.

"Mei walked in on us playing around in the locker room! And now she thinks we're dating!" Yuzu angrily whined, grabbing her things for first period. Harumi winced.  
"So what if we're dating! The sentence has a ring to it.." Harumi fantasized for a second, softly smiling. Yuzu shook her head.  
"What happened to us being best friends? You used to encourage me to try and get closer with Mei. Now, all of it has changed. Harumi, you two fighting is tearing me apart. I can't pick sides." said Yuzu while she walked to class. 'None of this is getting to her…' Yuzu thought, internally sighing. Harumi followed, snapping back to reality. "I am your best friend! Is it so bad that I want us to be something more…?" she softly asked, her voice becoming soft and silent at the end. Yuzu faced Harumi, who was blushing. "Not like this. Not now." Yuzu whispered, entering the class. The majority of the students were in class, ready to start the day.. Except for Mei and Himeko. Yuzu sat down, putting her notebooks on her desk. She saw Harumi do the same in her peripheral vision. 'Where is Mei..?' Yuzu thought, looking out the window. Her thoughts were interrupted when Mei and Himeko arrived, making their entrance dramatic. Girls drooled over Mei. Even the teacher seemed off-guard. Yuzu heard Harumi snarl behind her. Both of the girls sat down just before the bell rang.

First period flew by, with Yuzu trying to make eye contact or _any _contact with Mei. Himeko seemed to prevent any of that. When first period was done, Yuzu quickly headed for Mei, politely pushing girls out of her way.

"Mei! Can we talk!" Yuzu called out, a few feet away from Mei. Himeko suddenly came between the two.

"Ugh.. you again. Leave Meimei alone. She doesn't want to be associated with you. At all." Himeko smirked, her hands on her hips. 'Gosh… this annoying bit-'  
"Himeko. Let's go." Mei said, not looking back as she walked into the hallway. Himeko happily obeyed. Both of the girls soon blended in with all the other identical students. Harumi walked up to Yuzu, a frown on her face.

"You see how she degrades you? Oh, nevermind her. Cheer up Yuzucchi, we can go shopping after school and get a bite to grab~" said Harumi, smiling softly. 'Is my old best friend finally back and trying not to seduce me?' Yuzu thought hopefully.

"Okay, but don't think that's gonna make me forgive you for what you did in the locker room." Yuzu replied, suppressing a smile.

Second period was much more enjoyable, since no one was in the class with Yuzu. Not Mei, nor Harumi. Yuzu could just relax...

"Yuzu! What have I told you about falling asleep in my class?!" Rika sensei yelled. Snapping up, Yuzu's eyes widened. She heard a few classmates chuckle in the distance.

"I-I'm sorry Rika sensei! It won't happen again! I promise!" Yuzu quickly babbled. Luckily for Yuzu, the bell rang, indicating that the class was over. She couldn't be reprimanded any longer- until tomorrow.

Third period was the worst out of all of them. 'Why does lunch have to include...everyone?' Yuzu groaned in her head. She headed to her locker, still bummed out about Mei. After putting her books in her locker, Yuzu headed to the cafeteria. All eyes went on her as she entered. That's how it always was. Yuzu's bright blonde hair never failed to grab everyone's attention. Harumi quickly bounced over, happier than usual. Yuzu heard Harumi start talking something about clothes or whatever… but Yuzu couldn't pay attention. Her eyes scanned the crowded room for Mei and Himeko.

"...So are you going Yuzu?" Harumi asked loudly, making Yuzu's attention revert to her.

"U-Uh what were you saying?" Yuzu nervously chuckled, rubbing the nape of her neck. Harumi angrily sighed. Without warning she grabbed Yuzu's face, putting it in front of hers… in front of everyone.

"Yuzu! Will you please pay attention to me?!" Harumi pleaded, her eyes glazed over with uncertain emotion. With wide eyes, Yuzu struggled to find words.  
"Harum-"  
"Ladies. Affectionate physical contact in school isn't allowed. Please refrain from doing it in the future." Mei snapped, keeping her composure calm yet cold. Himeko stood next to Mei, smirking softly. Yuzu shrieked, pulling Harumi off of her. 'When did she get here?!' Yuzu screamed in her head.

"I! W-We weren't doing anything like that! I promise!" Yuzu blushed softly. Any eye contact from Mei was enough to make her blush. Harumi sighed, rolling her eyes.  
"Will you leave us alone Mei? We were just talking- until _you _interrupted." Harumi replied, her arms crossed. Mei's facial expression didn't change at all.

"That's irrelevant. You two were participating in contact that isn't appropriate for school. The next time I see it happen, both of you will be punished." Mei replied, her amethyst eyes piercing into Yuzu's soul. Mei turned and walked away before Harumi could come up with a sassy clapback. Himeko stood there smirking at Harumi and Yuzu for a second, then quickly followed Mei's steps. Yuzu walked to an empty table, her head down. She had lost her appetite. Harumi followed, sitting down next to Yuzu.

"Don't pay no mind to that stuck up bitch Yuzu… She's just jealous." Harumi hissed, glaring at Mei who was sitting across the room. Yuzu groaned. She was tired of the two fighting. Too tired.

"Harumi… could you just drop it? Why can't you two get along?" Yuzu buried her head in her arms.  
"Because she hurts you! Look at what she just did- for no reason! Now you're all down in the dumps.." Harumi huffed, shaking her head. Yuzu slowly looked up at Harumi.  
"Please? For me?" Yuzu softly asked, putting on puppy-dog eyes. Harumi looked into Yuzu's emerald orbs, thinking.  
"Fine. But if one more thing happens, don't blame me." Harumi crossed her arms, closing her eyes.

The rest of the day was basically Harumi and Mei fighting back and forth with facial expressions. At one point Harumi was going to yell something at Mei, but Yuzu held her back. When school was over, Yuzu was exhausted. It was Friday, so Yuzu didn't have to worry about the two bickering for the next two days. She only had to worry about Mei at home. 'How can I get Mei to talk to me?' Yuzu thought, putting on her bookbag.

"Yuzu are we still going shopping after school? You said you wouuuuddd~!" Harumi smiled, pulling out her phone. Yuzu groaned.  
"I'm sorry Harumi, but I just don't feel like it now. Maybe tomorrow or something, I just wanna be alone and sleep for a few hours." Yuzu replied, frowning. Harumi opened her mouth to argue- but decided to just let Yuzu rest.  
"Alright, don't forget to text me though." Harumi softly smiled and quickly brought her best friend into a tight hug. Yuzu hugged back, closing her eyes. She melted in the embrace, ready to fall asleep.

"Well, see ya!" Harumi pulled away, breaking off the warm contact that Yuzu had been enjoying. Both girls headed their separate ways. Yuzu quickly walked home, not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment. 'Mama is at work, and Mei will be at school working… So I have the house all to myself.' Yuzu thought with a smile, walking faster.

A few blocks later and Yuzu made it. She took off her shoes, entering the empty house. Locking the door behind her, she quickly collapsed on the couch, putting her bookbag on the floor. She felt something uncomfortable under her. Digging under her body, Yuzu pulled out a stuffed bear that was pretty big in size.  
"Oh-" Yuzu recognized the bear that Mei usually cuddled with.  
"What are you doing here Kumagoro? You're usually at the kitchen table… Mei must've forgot to put you back." Yuzu softly said, talking to herself. 'Kumagoro smells like Mei…' Before Yuzu knew it, she was snuggling the stuffed bear, keeping it close to her body. A wave of tiredness and exhaustion hit Yuzu again, making the blonde pass out on the couch holding Kumagoro.

A few hours later Yuzu found herself being shaken awake. Softly moaning, she shifted, opening her eyes to find... Mei?

"M-Mei? What?" Before Yuzu could get a reply out of Mei, she felt the stuffed bear, Kumagoro, being snatched away from her.  
"Kumagoro stays at the kitchen table. Do not touch him." Mei stated, putting the bear in a chair that was at the kitchen table and neatly tucking him in. 'Oh yeah… She's still mad at me..' Yuzu thought, making herself sit up.  
"Listen Mei… I know you're still mad at me but can we just talk things out? You clearly misunderstood the situation. I'm not like that with Harumi. I promise." Yuzu said, her eyes on the ground. Silence filled the room. 'Say something… Anything!' Yuzu thought, looking up and around the room, only to find that Mei wasn't even in the living room. Mei had been in the girls' shared bedroom, getting ready for a bath. Yuzu clenched her fists. She was tired of trying to get Mei to forgive her.

Impatiently standing up, Yuzu stormed into the bedroom, her eyes on Mei the whole time.  
"Can you even at least reply to me?! And why do you even care about what me and Harumi do? You don't love me anyways!" Yuzu hissed, trying to keep her voice down. Mei had her back to Yuzu, but even Yuzu could see Mei tense up. Mei put down some clothes she was preparing for her bath, and finally faced Yuzu. Mei's expression made Yuzu's anger shrink. It was anger mixed with... Something else Yuzu couldn't grasp. 'No… I'm not letting her intimidate me' Yuzu thought, clenching her jaw. But as soon as Mei started to walk towards Yuzu, her whole demeanor changed.  
"M-Mei? What are you..?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus.**

**Another disclaimer: This chapter is rated M. **

Chapter Two:

Yuzu felt her heartbeat quickly thumping and throbbing as Mei closed the space between the two at an alarming rate.  
"M-Mei! What's gotten into you?" Yuzu stammered, backing up into the wall as Mei only got closer. The anger that filled Yuzu had quickly melted into something else. _Lust._ 'No... Not now. I can't get distracted..!' Yuzu quickly stopped Mei from touching her. She grabbed Mei by her shoulders, a soft blush on her face.  
"Mei, please answer me! This isn't the right way to communicate! Talk to me." Yuzu pleaded. Mei looked into Yuzu's eyes, thinking of what to say.  
"Yuzu.." Mei's demeanor had definitely softened, but something was off. Yuzu frowned.  
"What? Mei, I promise nothing happened between me and Harumi." Yuzu sighed, dropping her hands. As soon as Yuzu said Harumi's name, Mei went cold again, her expression changing and warping into a more annoyed one. It was worse when Harumi was around Yuzu. Yuzu rubbed her temples.  
"What is up with you hating Harumi?! You never used to dislike her this much! She's my bestfriend for crying out loud! Mei, you can't be that jealous!" Yuzu shouted, angry that she still wasn't getting anywhere with Mei. Mei quickly retaliated.  
"Yes I can! I am!" she shouted back, her eyes watering. Yuzu's eyes widened at what she heard.  
"Mei… I-" Yuzu was quickly cut off. Mei had silenced her with a kiss. A deep kiss that conveyed emotions her words couldn't. Yuzu felt her face heating up, her senses heightening. This wasn't right, yet it felt so good. Mei quickly grabbed Yuzu's arms, and pinned them against above Yuzu's head.  
"You're mine, not hers." Mei purred in Yuzu's ear as she pulled away for a second. Yuzu heard Mei and opened her mouth to say something, but moaned when she felt Mei's tongue fill her own mouth. The two exchanged saliva, their moans filling the air. Yuzu felt herself melting every time Mei's soft lips grazed over hers. 'I want.. I want more…' Yuzu naughtily thought. Mei seemed to read Yuzu's thoughts and did just that. With curious hands, Mei explored Yuzu's body. Her hands traveled up and down, finding the right spot that would make Yuzu moan louder. Yuzu felt like she was going to overheat with pleasure. She felt Mei pull away and opened her eyes, panting uncontrollably. Yuzu looked into Mei's eyes and saw the raw emotion. Mei was being more explicit than ever. It made Yuzu freeze with a feeling she couldn't describe. 'So this is her way of expressing her feelings…' Yuzu concluded.  
"Yuzu, do you love me?" Mei asked as she started to softly plant kisses on Yuzu's neck. Craning her neck so Mei could get more access, Yuzu nodded, a bit off-guard.

"O-Of course I do M-Mei.. I love you with all my heart." Yuzu tried to focus on getting her one sentence out, but Mei was enough to make her woozy with clumsiness. Mei's actions seemed to be fueled by Yuzu's response. She didn't let Yuzu take a breather.

Fueled with lethal lust, Mei let her hands snake up onto Yuzu's chest while her mouth worked on suppressing Yuzu's moans. Yuzu felt her bra being taken off. She gasped and moaned at the same time, not sure how to react. The two had never really gone... this far. Still, Mei proceeded as if it meant nothing. Mei cupped both of Yuzu's breasts and started to grope her, causing the older girl to nearly collapse in pleasure. Yuzu had to pull away, she couldn't breathe. Sexual desire traveled throughout her body, making her accept Mei's actions more than ever. But what had happened to the self-control that Yuzu was so dearly trying to hold onto earlier? 'I don't know if we should go this far..' Yuzu finally thought, still panting and blushing. But Mei was like a machine. She didn't stop, and had no plans to. Her feelings now, compared to the kiss in the beginning, were different. Completely different. They lacked the emotion that made Yuzu starstruck. Now, Mei's actions seemed to have a different...goal. Yuzu had to say something- do something. She was uncertain now. But before Yuzu could object and get her thoughts together, Mei slowly dragged her tongue from Yuzu's belly button straight to her chest. Gasping, Yuzu felt herself running her hands through Mei's soft hair as Mei licked her. 'My body is moving on its own..' Yuzu thought, moaning loudly when she felt Mei repeating her actions. Stopping right below Yuzu's hip bone, Mei looked up at Yuzu, her face flushed. She tugged on Yuzu's pants, warning Yuzu what she was about to do. 'Now's my chance to stop this. I'm just, not ready.' Yuzu thought, holding in a frown.

Before Mei could take the authority again, Yuzu quickly kneeled down to Mei's level and pecked her.  
"Mei.. I-I'm not ready to go this far." she confessed, a frown appearing on her face. Mei softly furrowed her brows.  
"Don't you love me?" Mei asked, her hands now resting on Yuzu's back. Yuzu struggled for the right answer.  
"I do. I always will." she replied, softly smiling. Mei went in for another kiss- but was stopped by Yuzu's hand.  
"Mei. I can't. I need a break. I'm sorry." Yuzu exhaled, breaking away any contact that Mei and her shared. Yuzu took a few steps away from Mei, allowing herself to breathe. Her space was no longer being evaded by Mei and for the first time- Yuzu enjoyed it.  
"I knew you loved her more than me." Mei said out of the blue, a dead expression on her face. Yuzu completely stopped, hearing Mei's words.  
"What did you say? Her..?" Yuzu's eyes widened as she realized who Mei was talking about. Harumi.  
"If it were Harumi, you wouldn't stop her." said Mei, gritting her teeth. Yuzu was in shock. 'She did not just say that… This is what she was thinking about the whole time?!' Yuzu fumed.  
"You were really thinking about Harumi the whole time?! None of the stuff we just did mattered to you, because you were thinking about getting back at Harumi! You really wanted to know if I loved her more, eh?!" Yuzu shouted, tears quickly filling her vision. Mei watched Yuzu, her eyes widened. Regret seeped into her body.  
"Yu-"  
"No. I don't want to hear it! You went too far Mei! Too far with this rivalry! Harumi would never do anything like this... Maybe she was right about you." Yuzu's words shook with anger and sadness. 'My feelings really are a game to her.' Yuzu thought, snatching up her bra from the floor. Turning away from Mei, Yuzu took off her shirt and put on her bra in a rushed manner. The only thing that filled the room was Yuzu's constant sniffles.  
"To think that what we were doing was actually important to you- Guess I'm the biggest fool in the room." Yuzu cried, her voice shaking. "How could you Mei? I thought you were more mature than this- I really did." she continued, wiping her eyes every so often.

Mei didn't dare say anything to Yuzu. She kept her eyes on the ground, letting the regret and guilt consume her. Yuzu began to pack some clothes, picking out whatever was in her dresser. She needed to get out, away from Mei. She felt too betrayed and hurt. After her clothes were packed, Yuzu grabbed her phone, looking at the time. 'It's almost going to be 10 o'clock. I can make it.' she thought, heading for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Mei quickly asked, seeing Yuzu's hand on the doorknob. Yuzu clenched her fists. Mei had no right to know where Yuzu was going when she didn't even care about Yuzu's feelings in the first place.  
"To Harumi's house. I won't get seduced there for a damn- a game to win me over. Harumi actually cares about my feelings." Yuzu answered, more disappointed than ever. With that, Yuzu quickly got out of the room, out of the house. She walked into Ume on her way out.  
"Mama, I'm spending the night at Harumi's, I'll see you when I come back." Yuzu explained, quickly kissing her mother on her cheek.  
"O-Oh! Do you need me to drive you there?" she asked, opening her purse to find her car keys.

"No, it's okay Mama. I can walk. Thank you though."

"Yuzu, are you alright? You've been crying…" Ume noticed, taking a good look at Yuzu with a concerned look on her face.

"I just, I was thinking about some things. I'm okay now. I promise." Yuzu said, forcing a smile.  
"Okay, you be sure to text me when you get to her house, it's dark out." Ume said, a bit suspicious. Yuzu nodded, and waved before walking away.

Yuzu walked outside in silence, still trying to comprehend what was happening. 'I should probably call Harumi to tell her that I'm coming… Hopefully she isn't mad because this is so unexpected.' she thought, pulling out her phone and calling Harumi. The first ring passed, no answer. The second ring passed, no answer. 'Please pickup…' Yuzu pleaded, walking faster. She was cold and a bit scared.  
"H-Hello? Yuzu?!" Harumi answered, more confused than ever.  
"Harumi? Hey.." Yuzu felt like crying as soon as she heard Harumi's innocent voice. "Can I spend the night at your house? I'm already walking over there.." Yuzu asked, holding in the tears. Harumi audibly gasped.  
"Of course! I'll open the door so you can come in!" An audible crash could be heard from Harumi's line. Yuzu panicked.  
"Harumi? Are you alright?!"  
"Yeah.. Hehe.. Just dropped all my nail polishes. I was painting my toenails." Harumi explained, a bit embarrassed. Yuzu smiled, hearing Harumi.  
"I'll be there in a bit." Yuzu said, then slowly hung up. Yuzu walked faster than ever, her urge to see Harumi at its max. 'I can't let Harumi know that I was crying… She'll have a hissy fit if she finds out what Mei did.' thought Yuzu as she wiped her eyes and sniffled. 'I really do hope Harumi doesn't try anything like Mei did- no. Harumi isn't like that. She's my bestfriend. She'd never go that far. I'm sure of it.'

When Yuzu did finally make it to Harumi's house, she felt like a boulder had been lifted off of her. Mostly because it was night and Yuzu did not like the dark, and because she would be away from Mei for awhile. Yuzu quietly opened the gate that led to Harumi's house and walked up to the door. Yuzu took a deep breath, preparing herself to see Harumi. Slowly, she knocked on the door quietly. She didn't want to wake anyone else that might have been sleeping in the house. Harumi quickly answered, opened the door and pulled Yuzu inside.  
"Yuzu! Why did you want to spend the night out of the bl-" Harumin stopped when she got a full view of Yuzu. Yuzu's eyes were puffy and red, she looked a bit disheveled, and she looked more emotionally broken than ever. 'What the hell happened?!' Harumi thought, her eyes wide. Yuzu looked down, sighing.  
"Harumi I don't feel like explaining right now." Yuzu frowned, avoiding eye contact. Harumi clenched her teeth.  
"Was it Mei? It has to be Mei.." Harumi was jumping to conclusions, but this time she was right. When Yuzu didn't answer, Harumi got more irritated. "Yuzu, you can't come into my house like this and _not_ tell me why you're feeling like shit. It isn't fair for me. Just tell me, is it because of Mei?" Harumi asked, her voice getting softer at the end. Yuzu finally looked up at Harumi, tears quickly welling up and falling from her face.

Before Yuzu could say anything, Harumi pulled Yuzu into a tight hug, rubbing Yuzu's back.  
"Oh Yuzucchi… What did she do to you?" Harumi whispered, holding onto Yuzu for dear life. Yuzu's body shook with sobs. Harumi felt herself breaking, seeing her friend so broken. She never saw Yuzu like this, even when Yuzu was depressed over Mei in the past.  
"It's okay.. I won't let her hurt you anymore." said Harumi, wanting to protect Yuzu from every drop of pain she was feeling. Yuzu nuzzled her face deeper into Harumi's neck. She wanted to escape the world, but her cries over Mei brought her back to reality.  
"It's okay.. It's okay.. I promise it'll all be okay Yuzucchi.." Harumi cooed, calming down her bestfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus.**

Chapter Three:

Harumi groggily woke up with Yuzu in her arms. The two were cuddled up together in her bed, a blanket over them. For a moment, Harumi had forgotten that Yuzu had spent the night at her house, but was quickly reminded when she felt Yuzu's body heat warming her up. Harumi's pulse seemed to quicken. 'Relax Harumi.. This means nothing. She's just hurt. She would never do this if she was emotionally stable.' But every time Yuzu seemed to shift in her sleep, inching closer to Harumi, it was hard not to take advantage. Harumi had to get out of bed before she'd get herself more tangled up in her confused feelings.

Slowly, Harumi untangled herself from Yuzu, letting the tired girl rest. 'What Yuzu needs right now is a friend. She needs me, not the me who is trying to woo her. I'm not Mei.' Still, Harumi couldn't help but secretly adore over Yuzu. 'She's so cute when she sleeps…' Harumi thought, frowning softly. She remembered last night, the words Yuzu told her. It only made Harumi hate Mei more. 'I'm not going to let Mei ruin my mood or Yuzu's. Today will be a good day. I promise.' And with that, Harumi walked out of the room, getting herself ready for the big day that she had planned with Yuzu.

Harumi walked out of the bathroom after showering and putting some clothes on. She was surprised when she walked in her room to see Yuzu still sleeping.

"That girl…" Harumi shook her head, and slowly took the towel that was wrapped around her wet hair off. "WAKE UP!" Harumi yelled, playfully whipping Yuzu's body with the towel.

A confused Yuzu soon woke up.

"Ugh...? Ow! Ow! Harumi!" Yuzu squinted, putting her hands up defensively. "I'm up! I'm up!" Yuzu quickly scrambled out of bed, not wanting to get whipped anymore. She snatched the wet towel away from Harumi, her face deadpanned. Harumi giggled.

"What the heck was that for?!" Yuzu asked while she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, we have a big day ahead of us and I don't need you missing out on it because of you sleeping in!" Harumi whined. Yuzu groaned, flopping back on Harumi's bed. She didn't feel like doing anything today except wallow.

Harumi had different plans.

"C'mon Yuzu, get up! I will not allow you to be sad and depressed today! Today is all about positivity and optimism!" Harumi beamed the brightness that usually Yuzu emitted. Oh how things have changed. Grabbing Yuzu's feet, Harumi dragged her best friend out of bed. Yuzu let herself slump on the floor. "Yuzu I'm not playing around, I don't want you thinking about her all day. It isn't healthy." Harumi huffed, her tone much more serious now. Yuzu knew Harumi was right. She knew she had to get up.

"Alright… What are we doing today?" Yuzu asked, a growing smile on her face. She could forget about Mei for a day, right? How hard could it be? Harumi cheered, sighing happily.  
"That's my girl! I planned for us to go get breakfast, so I hope you're hungry. Then we're going to get our nails done, then of course do a little shopping… I don't know which should come first, nails or shopping.." Harumi said, puckering up her lips.  
"It doesn't really matter, I don't mind." Yuzu chipped in, chuckling at how hard Harumi was thinking about their plans.  
"You're right, we can decide on it later. Anyways, to end off our day we're gonna get some delicious crepes before I walk you home~"

Yuzu was taken aback.

"Harumi, you'd do all that stuff for me?" she asked, her eyes getting damp.

"Of course! I'd do anything for you Yuzucchi. You're my best friend. I love you." Harumi felt her face heating up and cleared her throat.  
"Awhh… Harumi.." Yuzu held up her arms like she was a baby, asking Harumi to help her up. Harumi gladly helped up Yuzu. As soon as Yuzu was on her feet, she hugged Harumi with all of her strength.  
"Thank you Harumi.. Truly. From the bottom of my heart." she sniffled, burying her head in Harumi's neck. Harumi gently rubbed Yuzu's back.  
"No problem Yuzucchi, I know you'd do the same thing for me if I were in your situation." Yuzu slowly pulled back from the hug, and looked at Harumi. The two looked into each other's eyes. Silence filled the room as emotions were being transferred through eye contact. 'Don't lean forward… Don't lean forward..' Harumi had to scold _and _hold herself from doing anything to Yuzu that would only make things worse.

Yuzu finally broke the silence by clearing her throat. "So Harumi, how are you gonna pay for all of these things?" she asked, smirking. Harumi was glad that Yuzu quickly changed the subject.  
"Wellllllll…" she said, scurrying around her room. Harumi pulled out a wallet that was beyond full. It was packed. She smiled and opened the wallet.  
"A bunch of coupons!" Harumi exclaimed, smiling widely. Yuzu giggled.  
"Of course, what else would I expect from you?" Yuzu playfully shook her head at Harumi.  
"Oh shush! Deals are deals! Now go get ready!" Harumi shooed Yuzu out of her room and into the bathroom. "Hurry up! It's already 10!" she nagged, which only made Yuzu move slower.

Minutes passed as Harumi waited for Yuzu to clean herself up. While she waited, Harumi cleaned up her room. Her thoughts often drifted back to Yuzu even though she tried to get the blonde off of her mind. She kept telling herself the same thing over and over to shut her heart up, but it never worked. 'She doesn't like you… Get over her.. You're only her friend…' she thought. By the time Yuzu was showered and dressed, Harumi had cleaned her whole room out of love stress.

"I'm ready Harumi. We can go now." a soft voice said quietly. Harumi turned to her doorway to see Yuzu all dolled up and ready to go. Yuzu looked beautiful, as always. Her hair was neatly braided and she wore a cute floral blouse with some leggings that defined her curves. Harumi stared, in awe.

"I _said _I'm ready to go now!" Yuzu smiled and grabbed Harumi's hand. She pulled the gyaru out of the house and into the busy world. Harumi internally whined. Today was going to be a long day..

The two girls walked beside each other and talked about the latest fashion. They were headed out to go eat breakfast, even though it was probably 11 by now. Though the restaurant they were headed to wasn't far away. It was a 5-10 minute walk.  
"Hey I see the restaurant! It's up ahead!" Yuzu observed, smiling widely. Harumi huffed.  
"Good because I am hungry. If you didn't take seven years to get ready we could've been out earlier!" Harumi teased. Yuzu rolled her eyes playfully.  
"Oh please. I didn't take a long time because I'm hungry too!" Yuzu walked faster, purposely leaving Harumi behind.  
"Hey! Wait up!" Harumi shook her head when she saw Yuzu go in the restaurant. 'What a handful this girl is.' she thought, and quickly joined Yuzu in the restaurant.

* * *

Mei sat at the edge of the bed, her gaze on the floor. It was quiet, except for the distant clanging of dishes and such coming from the kitchen. Ume was making food, which was rare. Yuzu usually made all of their meals, but she was gone now, so Ume had to step up to the plate. Mei clenched her teeth and blinked away some tears. Yuzu's words from last night repeated in her mind. Mei was still a bit in shock. Had she really sunk that low? 'I need to work on some things for the academy.' she thought, trying to get Yuzu out of her mind. Mei stood up, walking over to her desk. She glanced at Yuzu's side of the room and saw her dresser was disheveled and open from last night. Mei didn't dare fix it. 'I didn't even apologize.. I ne-'  
Mei's thoughts were interrupted from Ume's calling of her.  
"Mei! Mei~! Can you come over here for a moment? I need you to do me a small favor!" Ume yelled. Mei held in a sigh and walked to the kitchen.  
"What do you need help with, Mother?" she asked, trying not to sound bothered.  
"Sorry, I was wondering if you could drop by the store and get me some missing ingredients I need to make lunch for us! I thought I had some pasta sauce here but, turns out we're out." Ume explained, frowning softly. Mei nodded.  
"I'll get you the sauce, Mother. No problem." she replied. Ume smiled.  
"Ah, thank you Mei! I can count on you for anything. The money for the sauce is on the table over there." she said, pointing to the table. Mei walked over to the table and picked up the money. "Also, do you happen to know why Yuzu was crying last night? She seemed so sad…" Ume asked, remembering her daughter quickly leave the house. Mei tensed up. She cleared her throat and softly exhaled. 'Relax..'  
"I do not. I was working on some paperwork for the academy and suddenly she just started packing her clothes and left." Mei replied, lying through her teeth. Ume sighed loudly at the lack of information she had for the reasoning of her daughter's sudden leave.  
"I'll have to call her again. She's not picking up her phone or anything. Maybe I'll try to call Harumi. Ah well, thanks anyway Mei."  
Mei was relieved that Ume had stopped with the questions but also disappointed with herself. It was that easy to lie? Especially to Ume?

"I'll be taking my leave now. Bye Mother." Mei walked to the door and put her shoes on. She made sure she had the money, and then left.

Mei walked outside, her mind clouded. First she hurt Yuzu, then she lied to Ume about it. What was up with her? 'I'm not a bad person.. I just..' Mei hated seeing Yuzu all happy with Harumi. It seemed like Harumi was slowly taking Yuzu away from her. The two were inseparable at school. They hung out with each other all the time. It seemed like they were _dating_. Mei stopped in her tracks, cringing from the thought of the two dating. 'No.. Yuzu is mine. Yuzu belongs to me.' she quickly thought, and started walking again. Mei wanted desperately to show Yuzu how she felt last night. And she did. Things _did _get a bit heated, and Mei _did _kind of lose herself in the moment of heat but she was only trying to show Yuzu, trying to tell Yuzu how she felt. 'I..I love her.' Mei thought, her face softly heating up.

But that didn't matter. Mei still hurt Yuzu. Badly. She made the blonde go away and look at her with disgust in her eyes. Mei never saw Yuzu look at her that way. It haunted her. 'I have to apologize. I have to. Yuzu deserves it. She needs to know how I really feel. She needs to know that this isn't a game to me.' Mei made herself determined. She had good intentions, and she wanted Yuzu to at least know that. Apologizing to her was Mei's number one priority. And she was going to do that, sooner or later.

* * *

**AN: **My first AN! Hello! Hello! I appreciate all the reviews and follows and favorites even though I don't deserve it.. Heh. My uploading schedule is wack. So I apologize! I've been busy with vacation and writers block… But, I will try to upload more. Thanks!  
Also, the next chapter is when the story finally gets juicy, I guess. Heh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus. **

Chapter Four:

Harumi giggled as she saw Yuzu get some syrup on her face. The two had ordered their food and were currently enjoying it.  
"You've got some syrup on your face, Yuzucchi!" Harumi said, which caused the blonde to panic. Yuzu quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped her face.  
"Is it off now, Harumi?" Yuzu asked, looking straight into her eyes. Yuzu was so… innocent and cute. Harumi softly blushed.  
"No it's not- here I'll just get it for you." Harumi grabbed another napkin and gently wiped the syrup that was on Yuzu's face off. 'Her skin looks so soft.. I wish I could-'  
"Uhh Harumi? You okay?" Yuzu asked, nervously chuckling. Harumi realized she had been wiping Yuzu's face for an unusual amount of time.  
"U-Uh sorry! I was just thinking about something!" Harumi quickly pulled her hands back and returned to her normal position. Yuzu blinked, a bit confused. She shrugged it off.  
"Harumi, I told you that you should've gotten more food. You barely got anything to eat here. You need to start eating more." Yuzu said, softly sighing. She already felt tired and their day was just starting...  
"It's alright, I told you already! I'm not a big eater anyways.." Harumi mumbled, propping up her face with her hands. Yuzu couldn't argue anymore. She was too full from the food. Leaning back, Yuzu softly rubbed her belly.  
"Done eating, Yuzu?" Harumi asked. Yuzu nodded, smiling.  
"Thank you, Harumi, I enjoyed it a lot." Yuzu said, and blew Harumi a kiss. Harumi visibly blushed and looked away.  
"It's no problem.." Harumi whispered, rubbing the nape of her neck. Her heart fluttered. "I'll be back, I'm gonna pay." Harumi said, then quickly got up and took the bill. Their waiter had given them the bill awhile ago, Yuzu was just a slow eater.

After Harumi had paid, both of the girls left and decided on going to shop. (If they had gotten their nails done first, they could've risked ruining them while shopping, which would not be good.) They walked in the streets, talking softly about the newest fashion and mainstream entertainment. It was Saturday, and it was busy. Citizens were out running errands and doing as much as they could before they were sucked back into the five-day business week.  
"Hey, the light is about to turn green, stop Yuzucchi. We can wait thirty seconds." Harumi said, stopping Yuzu at the walkway. Yuzu had been so busy talking that she had forgotten to pay attention.

"O-Oh yeah, thanks." She said, looking at the street. It was rush hour. Cars and trucks drove past quickly, making a huge gust of wind blow at the two girls. Yuzu yelped as the wind hit her, and hid behind Harumi. Harumi looked back at Yuzu and smiled,  
"Yuzucchi, c'mon. The lights are red now. We can wal-" Harumi stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Mei walking towards them. Their eyes met for a split second. Her determined eyes stood out in the bland crowd. 'Mei?! What the hell is she doing here?!' Harumi thought, her eyes widening. 'More importantly, I can't let Yuzu see Mei right after last night. I won't allow it.' Harumi quickly grabbed Yuzu and walked across the walkway with her. She was practically pulling Yuzu along, as if she was a dog on a leash.

"H-Harumi! What's with the big rush?" Yuzu quickly asked, jogging a bit to keep up with Harumi. Harumi thought, desperately trying to think of a lie. She absolutely did not want Yuzu to see Mei. This was their day.. Mei was not going to just appear and steal Yuzu from her like she always did.

"I just really want to get our shopping done! That's all!" Harumi quickly spat out, forcing out a smile. She tried to conceal her anger as she thought about Mei. Mei was the cause of all her problems right now. 'Walk… Just keep walking so we don't have to deal with her..' Harumi thought, still pulling Yuzu with her as she swiftly avoided bumping into people. Yuzu got even more skeptical as she heard Harumi. Her brows furrowed, and she forced the two to stop.  
"Harumi, what is going on?" Yuzu asked, making the other girl stop and pay attention to her. Harumi's mouth opened, but nothing came out. She was right on their tail the whole time.  
"Yuzu?" A familiar voice called out to the blonde. As soon as Yuzu heard her voice, she froze, her eyes widening. Slowly, Yuzu turned around to see Mei, softly panting. 'No…' Yuzu suddenly had flashbacks of the previous night.. Mei's irresistible kisses and touches, her hurtful and jealous words when Yuzu refused, and the tears. Her eyes immediately began to fill as Mei's presence began to pierce her soul. Harumi clenched Yuzu's hand, showing her that she was here for her.  
"Get the hell away from us. She doesn't want to see you." Harumi said to Mei, clenching her jaw. Mei looked over at Harumi, finally acknowledging her.

"I will not let someone so.. reckless and unimportant speak for Yuzu. Besides, I've come to apologize." Mei's gaze landed back on Yuzu, who was now mute. 'Please.. Let me make this up to you..' Mei thought. Yuzu looked at the ground, letting the heavy tears weigh her down and drop onto her face. She was feeling overwhelmed. Harumi's hateful tone scared her a bit.

Upon seeing Yuzu and hearing Mei, Harumi lost it.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are, coming in here after _using_ Yuzu for your own pleasures? You do not just get to treat people as your little toys to play with! The audacity for you to even show up after what you did last night…" Harumi shook her head, but her voice got louder. People around the small group noticed, but didn't interfere. "You think her feelings are some kind of test? Or game? The only thing you did last night was hurt Yuzu and made a fool out of yourself!" She continued, pressing forward and yelling in Mei's face. Mei visibly got redder, and clenched her fists.  
"You act like you're free of mistakes. You're no good to Yuzu either. A horrible influence is what you are. You taint Yuzu with your rebellious ways, and dumb her down. You take full possession of her all the time, acting like she's yours!" Mei countered, her jealousy shining brightly. She was clearly disturbed, with her voice raising as well. Harumi laughed loudly after hearing Mei.  
"Really? Me? A bad influence? Says the person who literally broke her! You don't deserve Yuzu. You're a piece of jealous scum that needs to f-"

"Stop! Just stop already!" Yuzu yelled, louder than the both of them. Her body trembled and more tears fell. "I can't take this anymore! I can't take you two fighting like this! Everyday I wake up and I'm overly-conscious, trying not to piss you guys off! You're constantly tearing at each other's throats for what? To win me over? Those remarks you say to each other so carelessly hurt me too! Both of you hurt me more when you fight.. I'm done." Yuzu wiped her nose. With a vision blurred by tears, Yuzu quickly turned away from the two girls and ran. Where? She didn't know where, but it was away. Away from all of her sadness, problems, pain. No one could stop her.

Harumi and Mei's eyes widened. They both called out for her.  
"YUZU!" They yelled, running after her. Then they both abruptly stopped. It was too late.

"No!" Mei yelled.

"Stop!" Harumi pleaded.

Both of the girls could feel their world slow down and start to darken.

A horn blared, people screamed, and Yuzu was on the ground with blood starting to pour out of her.

She had ran right into the road, and got hit by a semi-truck.

Upon seeing this, Mei and Harumi were both taken aback. In a split second, Harumi snapped back to her senses and ran in the road, mimicking the crowd that had gathered. They quickly absorbed Yuzu, taking all the eyespace from anyone.

But Harumi was stronger than that.

She pushed past people, screaming at the top of her lungs for them to move. And she did make it. Kneeling, Harumi hungrily grabbed Yuzu, and held her in her arms, searching for life in the girl.

Harumi could feel her heart break and stop when she saw Yuzu this close. Her ears ringed, her body shook.

Just a few minutes ago Yuzu was eating happily, laughing, enjoying herself. Her bright eyes and friendly smile never failed to make Harumi feel some type of way.

Now she was lying in a street surrounded by people, hurt, eyes closed.

_All because of Mei. _

"Y-Yuzucchi?" She whispered, softly shaking her. Yuzu didn't wake up. Harumi shook Yuzu harder. "Yuzu? Yuzu!" Harumi screamed, shaking her harder. Yuzu didn't wake up.

Yuzu didn't wake up.

"Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" A guy shouted at Harumi.

People were shouting, calling 911, going ballistic. Harumi could hear people shouting but it was all a blur, a different language.

"An ambulance is coming!"

"Hurry! She's not breathing!"

"Move! Move!"

Paramedics came and dissolved the crowd. They made it to Harumi and stopped.

Harumi was holding Yuzu to her chest, her frame shook, tears raced down her face, and blood was everywhere.

"No.." Harumi knew she would have to give Yuzu up to the paramedics, but she was scared.

Scared that this was the last time she was going to see Yuzu, feel her still warm, and hold her.

She couldn't give up her Yuzucchi.

But she had to.

If she wanted Yuzu to live, she would have to.

Harumi gave Yuzu up to the paramedics, letting them take her away and in the ambulance. It was the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. Yuzu was put on a stretcher and gone. Gone from her sight.

"Hey Miss! Can you come with me? I've got to ask you some questions." An officer looked down at Harumi and held his hand out.

At this point, Harumi could only do what she was told. She took his hand and stood up, feeling light-headed and nauseous.  
A paramedic came over and examined Harumi. It was quick, and it meant nothing to Harumi. She stared blankly, in the same direction the ambulance sped off with Yuzu.

"She's not hurt, just shooken up. She'll be fine." The paramedic reported, and left to go check on other people. The officer nodded and looked back at Harumi.

"Can you tell me everything that happened just now?" He asked, his face soft and patient.

As Harumi finally looked around, she saw yellow tape being put up, the driver of the semi was being interviewed, people were still standing around but the majority of the crowd had been shooed away by the police, and Mei.

Mei.

She was being interviewed by the police as well.

Harumi felt her blood boil to a temperature that was unimaginable.


End file.
